fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 34
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 34: Impossible Losses that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Vo4pXl5JI Sierra then turns away from Blazer, she has a feeling she knows what Blazer is going to say. "No Blazer, I will not divorce from Avalon. He needs me, and I need him." Stated Sierra as she puts her clothes on. "You have to divorce from Avalon, you have already been infidel to him." Said Blazer angered by Sierra's unwillingness to divorce. Sierra goes into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she then goes to sit at the table to try and calm down. "It is your fault that I did this, you were always trying to seduce me." Explained Sierra, with anger. "No, I loved you since the first time I moved into Avalon's and your mansion. I tried respecting your bond but, I could only go so far." Said Blazer. Cole is seen entering the hotel, he wishes to speak to Sierra about a few issues. He asks the receptionist for the suite number and goes up to it, once there he knocks and Sierra goes to open it. "Cole?..what are you doing here?" Asked Sierra in shock who did not expect Cole to come to her suite. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0MeSQPrnE Cole notices Blazer on her bed, and begins to jump to conclusions. "So you are involved with Blazer? I will inform Avalon of this." Addressed Cole with cruelty. Blazer goes to confront Cole. "Don't you dare tell Avalon, you only want to do this to hurt us. But I-" Said Blazer but was interrupted rudely by Cole. "I am not scared of you Blazer, I will make sure you and everything you have is destroyed. Mark my words." Stated Cole and leaves the suite. Sierra is seen crying fearing that Cole may hurt Avalon dearly by telling him this. Blazer is left hopeless, he fears his status could be affected if Cole revels everything to Avalon. "What are we going to do Blazer?" Asked Sierra. "We have to return to Las Vegas a little earlier than expected, we can go to my mansion and think of a plan to make sure we don't hurt Avalon in the process." Explained Blazer, Sierra agrees and they both pack their stuff up to leave back to Las Vegas. Cole as well plans to go to Las Vegas to unmask Blazer, beginning his revenge against him. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U {Las Vegas, Hayward Company, Lobby, 12:00PM} Avalon is seen entering the lobby, and Gabriela calls to him. "What is it Gabriela?" Asked Avalon. "Cole Beltran arrived a few minuets ago, and is waiting for you in your office." Said Gabriela. Avalon does not understand why Cole had traveled all the way from New York to speak to him. "I wonder what he wishes to tell me..." Commented Avalon, with wonderment. "By the look on his face, he seems to be very angered." Suggested Gabriela, uneasy. "Alright, I'll be up there immediately then." Said Avalon and walks over to the elevators to go to his office. {Las Vegas, Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 12:20PM} Blazer and Sierra have just arrived at the mansion, and he orders his servant Kathy to take Sierra's bags up to his room. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOcxUV7lsRo "Yes sir, right away." Replied Kathy and takes the bags upstairs. "Come on Sierra, lets go to the dinning room." Said Blazer as he takes Sierra to the dinning room. {Blazer's Mansion, Dinning Room, 12:25PM} They both sit around the table and begin to think of a way to tell Avalon about their love. "What are we going to tell him...how?" Asked Sierra, worried. "If you wish I can personally talk to him by myself." Suggested Blazer with double intentions. "I can't possibly have you confront him by yourself, he needs my input as well." Said Sierra, uneasy. {Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 12:30PM} Avalon is seen sitting in-front of his desk and Cole on the other side. "So, Gabriela told me you came over here from New York to tell me something important, what is it?" Asked Avalon, anxiously. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters